Various types of helmet mounted display systems are known in the art. In recent years helmet mounted head-up displays have been developed and allow images to be displayed in overlay over the wearer's view of the outside world. Generally speaking head-up displays are relatively expensive and heavy and must be specially designed for each given helmet.